Ivory Rae my Sweetheart
by bwblue
Summary: Edward hates kids. But one phone call changes everything. Bellas in a coma, and there daughter is being sent into foster care. Can Edward handle being a father or will he fall and crumble. Please read and Review. :


It's been awhile since I have updated I promise more stories will be coming through.

_**(Epov)**_

**11 Years ago-**

As I held the acceptance letter in my hand I knew I had a decision to make. Leave Bella or try and work out a long distance relationship with her. I don't want to be held back by her, but then again I can't live without her.

I parked my car in her driveway and just sat there wondering what I was going to say. How would she react? Would she be pissed and never talk to me or would she want to stay and work things out with me?

When I had enough courage I got out of the car and walked up to the house. The second I walked in I knew something was wrong. Bella always met me at the door. As I walked up the stairs I could hear a faint cry coming from the other side of her bedroom door.

When I opened the door I saw the lump that was Bella underneath the covers. I walked over to the side of her bed and sat on the edge. "Baby what's wrong?" I whispered as I rubbed her back soothingly. My hand slipped off of her as she rolled over to look me. Once my eyes met her brown swollen ones I knew something wasn't right.

We sat there and stared at each other not saying anything. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Bella said urgently. I sat there confused and just stared at her. Didn't mean for what to happen?

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked. She broke out into sobs.

"Edward I'm Pregnant!" as she said those three words I knew my world was about to end.

I couldn't stay with her knowing that a child would hold me back from ever being a successful business man. "You need to get rid of that THING Bella NOW!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but she has to know that I don't do the whole paternal thing.

Her breathing stopped and her eyes squinted as she glared at me. "You have got to be kidding me right? You expect me to get rid of OUR baby? Something we made out of love?" By the end of her sentence her voice had risen.

"I HATE kids Bella and you know that! I can't let my dreams go to waste because you want to play fucking house with me!" I screamed. I had to get out of there before things could get any worse.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen and the horse you rode in on! I hope you have a nice life being alone!" Bella yelled as I walked out of her bedroom.

I spun around and looked right at her. "If you were smart you would get an abortion. No child would want some poor pathetic excuse of mom like you. And I will never be alone because I can get some real pussy that knows what she is doing in bed unlike you!" I hissed out.

If I would have known that, that was the last time I would ever see her alive, I would have never said that.

_**Present**_

**Epov**

Exhaustion spreads through me as I get out of my fourth meeting. All I want to do is sleep in my bed. Hopefully Tanya won't be home. Tanya, the kind of women I need to sit behind me while I ran my empire. All she wants is sex and money, both of which I can give her. She doesn't want kids which is a plus for me and she isn't ever home enough for me to get emotionally attached.

As I head out of the office my secretary calls for me. "Edward, you have a phone call from Forks General Hospital. It sounds important." Shelly said.

Why would Forks Hospital be calling me? Is something wrong with Bel….HER? My breaths become deeper as I take small steps toward the phone.

"Hello? Edward Cullen speaking. " I say nervously. I hear a women gasp." Edward its me Angela… Angela Weber." She said in her soft voice. " What do you want? I don't have time for any social calls." She needs to spit it out I want to go home and sleep. "Edward you need to come here . Bella got into an accident and she left something for you." All of the word coming out of her mouth weren't making any sense. What could Bella possibly leave behind?

"Is Bella alright? What do I need to come get?" I say. " Bella is in a coma and you need to come get ….come get your daughter, Ivory." Ange Says quietly.

Everything becomes blurry and my breaths become shorter. The last thing that goes through my head as I pass out on the floor is…. Ivory.


End file.
